


My Dark Angel Turiel

by devils_cake8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Epic Poetry, F/M, Fallen Angel, My fic, Poetry, Turiel - Freeform, my angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devils_cake8/pseuds/devils_cake8





	My Dark Angel Turiel

My Angel Turiel

 

My angel,

So **dark** and _fierce_ ,

I love him for he protects me well,

First I was scared of him, For his name is _Turiel_ ,

 

He tempted and stood confidently before me,

Though I knew I was strong enough to bear the burden of his broken wings,

His body thin and slanky,

Though he is strong; a fighter.

 

He came when I called, saving me from my scare,

He’s my _broken_ angel,

And I his _broken_ doll.

 


End file.
